


The Egg's Promise

by Ciel_and_Payten



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Zak Ahmed, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Eggpire, M/M, Online personas only, Top Darryl Noveschosch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciel_and_Payten/pseuds/Ciel_and_Payten
Summary: The Egg promised Bad power, promised him wealth, promised him a nation. But that's not what he wanted. He wanted one thing and the Egg promised to give it to him and help him keep it.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	The Egg's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Online Personas only. I use their online names for a reason. I do not skip the irl people because I know they are both straight and are simply best friends. I ship the characters portrayed online.
> 
> Literally Diamond Block Boy X Demon Who Has A Halo For Some Reason is who I ship.

Bad had a long day. He and Ant had spent so much time trying to kill Tommy as well as recruit other members for the Eggpire. He was so tired and wanted nothing more to relax by the Crimson Egg. He was actually excited, his demon tail wagging as he approached the Egg.

 ** _Hello BadBoyHalo..._** The Egg spoke in a demonic voice.

Bad smiled happily, "Hello Egg!" He couldn't contain his excitement.

**_I assume you wish to see Skeppy?_ **

"Yes please!"

The Egg let a small hum noise. Bad smiled as he turned, some of the larger vines moved, revealing a secret room. He walked into the room, which was covered in vines like everything else, redstone and magma cubes replacing the stone. He jumped down through the hole in the middle. He landed in the water at the end, smiling as he saw Skeppy sitting on some of the Blood Vines and red Nether grass, leaning against the wall. The room was decorated in vines, large vines around his arm and legs to keep him sitting in place, everything in the room red and lit up with nothing but shroomlights.

Skeppy wore a red sweater and beanie, which had previously been blue before the whole Egg came. He wore jeans and Bad noticed white socks on his feet, which was new. Small vines were all over his body, red vines on his cheek and some right above his eyes, vines on his arms, and vines on his legs and he could see the bumps the vines on his legs made under the socks. He would have to ask where he got those later. For now, though, he was just going to admire the brunette.

Bad knelt down, stroking the small vines on Skeppy's cheek, the boy sleeping. He smiled lovingly, waiting for the boy to wake up. Slowly, Skeppy stirred, opening his red eyes, which were previously blue as well. Bad smiled, continuing to stroke Skeppy's cheek until the boy was fully awake.

"Hey Skeppy~" Bad cooed, said boy smiling, "How are you?"

The large vines holding his arms and legs down left Skeppy's body, allowing him to wrap his arms around the demon. His tail wagged when Skeppy moved his arms to wrap around his neck and legs around his waist, the brunette on his lap. The brunette pulled Bad up for a kiss, the demon happily kissing back.

"So, you're doing good?"

Skeppy nodded, smiling brightly.

"That's good. What did you do today?"

Skeppy shrugged.

"...Oh, you're not talking?"

A head shake.

"And why not?"

Another shrug, Skeppy giggling.

"Are you seriously going to not talk to me?" Bad gave a small playful glare, "Do I need to punish you, _brat_?"

Skeppy giggled, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"I suggest talking to me or I will punish you, brat~!"

Skeppy hummed, shaking his head.

"Skeppy, this is your last warning."

The brunette shook his head with a giggle.

Bad clicked his tongue, "Tsk." He pushed the brunette down to the floor, smirking as his fangs gently pierced his neck, "I'm gonna make you talk, Skeppy~"

The brunette giggled, feeling the demon's hands run up his sweater, feeling his beanie falling off of his head and Skeppy using it as a pillow. Bad lifted the sweater over his head, throwing it across the room and latching his mouth onto Skeppy's neck. Skeppy moaned at the feeling, knowing full well the demon was going to leave dark red marks onto his neck that were sure to be purple tomorrow. He yelped when the demon's fangs dug into his skin, feeling the demon's tail wrap around his thigh.

Bad left a trail of hickeys from his neck to the brunette's nipples, sucking on one while pinching the other.

"N-Nnngh!" Skeppy moaned, hands running through the demon's hair, rubbing the base of his horns.

"Do you want something, Skeppy?" Bad teased, earning a nod, "Well? Speak!"

The brunette giggled, shaking his head. Bad huffed, deciding to let go.

"Fine, I'll leave!" Bad got up, taking out his trident.

Skeppy widened his eyes, grabbing his arm and shaking his head.

"What's wrong? I don't know what you want unless you tell me!"

The brunette hesitated, "...B-Bad, please... Want you to touch me, please..."

Bad smiled lovingly, "Now, was it that hard?"

"J-Just wanted to joke around..." Skeppy huffed.

The demon chuckled, kissing his forehead, "I know. I would never leave you all hot and bothered, baby!"

"I-I wore something special for you!" Skeppy giggled, removing his jeans.

Bad widened his eyes, surprised to see the boy had on white thigh highs along with his black boxers. The demon licked his lips, leaning down to the exposed skin on his thigh, beginning to suck marks as his tail wagged happily.

"Where did you get these~?" Bad hummed, kissing at the brunette's stomach.

"A-Ant gave them to me, seeing as I'm not allowed outside..." Skeppy huffed.

Bad stopped and moved, looking at Skeppy, who was looking away, "Skeppy, you know-"

"I-I know... If anything bad happens to the Egg, I have to be here..." Skeppy huffed, "...But I miss you so much! You're always so busy with Ant and them and I... I want to help! I want to go outside, Bad..."

"...Why don't we talk about this later, okay?" Bad smiled, using his tail to lift Skeppy's chin.

Skeppy smiled, nodding. They shared a nice, gentle kiss as the demon removed the brunette's boxers and his own clothes. Once they were both fully naked, Bad sat back and simply admired the boy underneath him. He loved seeing Skeppy fully undressed, he looked so beautiful. And the way the boy always got so shy and covered himself up made him cuter.

"Come on!" Bad grabbed the hand covering his chest, "Let me see, baby~"

Skeppy shook his head.

"Baby, don't start bratting on me. I will punish you."

"Embarrassed..."

"I know, but you're always so pretty! And now that you have these cute thigh highs?" Bad licked his lips, "We'll have to be careful not to ruin them!"

Skeppy blushed more, feeling the demon kiss his cheek and ears, earning a giggle. He slowly removed his hands, clenching the red grass and whimpering as Bad stared at him.

"Beautiful~" Bad purred, tail wrapping around Skeppy's member.

The brunette gasped, moaning and biting his lip as Bad's tail stroked him.

"B-Baaaad..." The brunette moaned.

"It's okay, baby~" Bad crushed some slimeballs he had on him, using it as lube. He gently pushed two finger in, earning a moan, "I'm going to make you feel so good~"

"B-Baaad~" Skeppy whimpered, "P-Please, I'm okay-"

"I need to prep-"

"D-Did it e-earlier!" The brunette cried, "Pl-Please, please, _please_!"

"Begging so soon~?" Bad teased, kissing his cheek, "You stretched earlier?"

Skeppy giggled, "N-Nothing better to do..."

He let out a whine when Bad removed his fingers, using the slime rub over his member. He then lined up with Skeppy's entrance, pushing in slowly as his tail wrapped around Skeppy's thigh, not wanting the brunette to come early. Skeppy wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, stroking the demon's horns. Bad mewled at the feeling, beginning a slow pace. 

Immediately, Skeppy squeaked and gripped Bad's horns. The demon moaned, beginning to slowly thrust into the brunette, earning pleasured and surprised moans and squeaks. Bad smiled, watching as the vines grew a reddish-pink color as his whole face turned red. He loved when the brunette was so embarrassed, his vines turned pink, it was so cute. He leaned down, sucking and biting more marks into the brunette's neck, wanting the brunette to have marks on his neck, chest, and thighs for _weeks._

"B-Bad, faster, pl-please-"

The demon shut Skeppy up with a kiss. The brunette kissed back, gripping his horns liked they were his lifeline as Bad thrusted faster.

Skeppy cried out in pleasure, "O-Oh, fu-fuck! Bad, th- _there!_ "

"L-Language~" Bad moaned, "Just because we are having sex, doesn't mean you can curse~"

"P-Please, Bad, j-just-" The brunette moaned, "I-I want more!"

"What do you want?"

"I-I don't know, j-just _more_ , please!"

The demon smiled, kissing the brunette deeply and passionately. He continued to thrust, changing angles to try to find that one spot to make the brunette see stars. And, when Skeppy, screamed in please, calling his name, he knew he found it. He couldn't help but thrust faster, hitting his prostate each time.

Skeppy cried out, tears coming to his eyes from the pleasure, "B-Bad, s-so good! F- _Fuck_ me!"

Deciding to ignore the language, Bad continued to pound into the brunette, using his tail to stroke the brunette' off, "So warm, Skeppy~ So tight, so perfect around me~ I love you so much!"

Skeppy smiled, the tears beginning to fall, "L-Love you too!"

The brunette cried out in pleasure as he came on their chests. Bad moaned as Skeppy tightened around him, the demon coming inside the other. Skeppy moaned as the demon filled him up, legs wrapping around Bad's waist.

"I need to pull out." Bad teased.

Skeppy shook his head, "W-Want you inside, all of you!"

"Skeppy-"

"I don't know when the next time I'm gonna see you. Just please stay with me, for a bit." Skeppy whimpered.

The demon blinked and leaned down, kissing him gently, "Skeppy, don't talk like that. I always come back!"

"Yeah, but I don't see and spend time with you everyday." The brunette hugged him tightly, "You're always so busy... I just want it to be like last time... Where we would stay together, where we would build together, have fun together, cuddle together, and more... I can help with recruiting people, Bad! I'm not fragile! I can fight!"

"Skeppy..." Bad sighed, stroking his cheek, "People are trying to destroy the Egg. If they destroy the Egg, we only have you. You're the Egg's vessel." He stroked the brunette's stomach, where vines circled around him, "You have a lot of the Egg inside you. If the Egg is destroyed, you need to be close to it so you can absorb the rest of its power."

Skeppy had tears in his eyes, "But Bad... I miss you..."

"I'm sorry love..."

"Bad, I'm not asking to go outside. I can just stay in the room with the Egg! But I don't want to just stay in these four walls with no idea what day it is, no idea if it's night or day, no idea when you're going to come back... or _if_ you are going to come back." Skeppy began to cry, "I don't mind just staying in the room with the Egg, I don't mind not going outside, I just... I don't want to be stuck here."

"...If I let you go up to the Egg's room, do you promise you won't go any farther?" Bad asked, wiping away his tears.

Skeppy nodded, "Promise!"

"...Alright... I will let you go out into the Egg's room, but nowhere else. If I find out you're going to the surface, I will have to put you down here, okay?"

The brunette smiled, nodding. He finally let Bad pull out, the demon getting them both dressed. The demon picked up Skeppy, holding him and kissing his cheeks and forehead. Skeppy giggled, wrapping his arms and legs around Bad's neck as the demon took out his trident. He stood in the hole with the water, using the Riptide Enchantment to get to the top. 

The large vines were moved and both sat in front of the Egg, holding hands and cuddling, whispering their love for each other. Both soon feel asleep for a small nap.

More vines grew on Skeppy's arms and legs as he absorbed more of the egg. He opened his eyes slightly, the whites turning to black. He hummed and closed his eyes again, falling asleep once more and cuddling into Bad, smiling.


End file.
